The electronics industry has evolved to the point where electronic circuitry is present in a large number of new products. Many of these new products are used in environments where elastic properties are required, for example, to have a product fit into a confined or hard to reach area. Also, it is sometimes desirable to have electronic circuitry attached to a material having elastic properties.
Heretofore, such elasticity in electronic circuitry was not available due to a lack of any electrical interconnect components having elastic properties. That is, the electrical resistance of most electrically conductivity materials changes greatly when these materials are deformed in some manner, thereby precluding these materials from being used as reliable elastic conductors. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrically conductive material having elastic properties. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide an electrically conductive elastomer for grafting to an elastic substrate.